All That Lives Must Die
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: Kate dies in the stampede, humphrey is devastated. I know you have read many stories with this plot, but please give this one a chance. disclaimer, i do not own alpha and omega characters.


All That Lives Must Die

Oneshot

(AN- I need to focus on my regular chapter stories more than this. I guess writers block can go to hell. Can I get an amen? I know you guys understand. I know there are TONS of stories with this exact same plot. I wanna see how I can do this. And I added something at the end that I bet no one else has. This story runs on a personal level, as do all of my other oneshots. Disclaimer: I don't own the alpha and omega characters. Heck, I don't even own this plot. I own the exact words that i type. This is my second oneshot. Please review. Enjoy, cause i do this stuff for you. Warning- sad! You should still read it though.)

Omniscient POV:

The dust settles, the stomping of hundreds of caribou fade off into the distance, and an aching Humphrey pries himself off of the one he loves. He no longer cares for his pain, and directs his attention elsewhere.

"Kate?" he nudges her with his nose.

"No no no you can't do this." he cries. The pain of reality hits him full force, like a raging ocean, one huge wave after another.

He gives his love one last hug. An embrace that shows that not even love can last forever. "I love you." he whispers, regretting that he couldn't say it to her sooner.

Then the grey wolf tilts his head into the heavens, where his love awaits. His howl pierces the silence of the valley, causing every wolf to cry softly for his loss.

Humphrey has howled many times, and each time, the earth seems to howl with him. In the past, it was a joyous howl, full of hope. Now, his howl is sad and empty, cause his purpose for howling in the first place is no more.

It is as if Humphrey died alongside Kate, though the heavens were too selfish to take him along. He cries out to the lord, "Why not me? Why her!"

The wolf weeps for his love, he cries for what she isn't anymore, and he mourns for what cannot come true.

Every other wolf hasn't witnessed anything so heartbreaking as this, and none of them will even arrive even close to the deep despair Humphrey is in.

Lucky them.

Humphrey pounds the ground, screaming. If no one knew the circumstances, they would have thought he was insane.

And perhaps he is, for sanity practically soared into the sky, along with the newly crowned angel, Kate.

Anyone who dared step close to the dead remain of the Alpha girl would have been confronted by Humphrey's deep, guttural growl. He threatened every one who dared near, as if they could hurt her more.

The broken wolf now lays on the ground next to the cold Kate. He pleads for something, anything to happen. Maybe a long shot miracle.

Sadly, even Humphrey knows this isn't possible.

They could have been together. They should have been together. Thanks to the selfishness of life itself, this isn't possible.

Yet.

For Kate is frolicking in the land of wings and halos, and Humphrey intends to follow her there, no matter how high the costs happen to be priced at. Because this wolf is loyal. So be it, he will fall off the edge of the earth for the one he loves.

For Kate.

Humphrey says one last goodbye to Kate's stiff body, and gives her a short, sad kiss on her forehead.

"See you soon, Love." And with that, Humphrey runs off into the forest. Darkness envelopes him, and he disappears from sight.

What happened to this devastated wolf, no one can tell. Some say that he found the base of heaven and climbed the steps up himself, skipping the sad process of death. Others say he died a noble death in front of enemy wolves, fighting for his love. Either way, the two wolves are now a legend to others.

The truth is, Humphrey did find her. He only had to wait a few days before he passed out, and heard the soft whispers of Kate's glorious voice.

"I love you too."

And with that, Humphrey was lifted up, to a newfound happiness. Where all pain is washed away and is no more. Where problems and discomfort don't exist.

To his love.

Forever.

— To fear death, my friends, is only to think ourselves wise, without being wise: for it is to think that we know what we do not know. For anything that men can tell, death may be the greatest good that can happen to them: but they fear it as if they knew quite well that it was the greatest of evils. And what is this but that shameful ignorance of thinking that we know what we do not know?—  
-Socrates (BC 469-BC 399) Greek philosopher of Athens

(AN- how did I do? I love that quote! I know you are probably bored of reading stories with this plot, but somehow this intrigues me so. Sorry, I'm still in my mature author mode. It may take a while to return to my immature, 14 year old self. I'll have to sleep on it. Until next time, Love always prospers, even through death -SilverWolf1500)


End file.
